


The Magic Strings Of Happiness

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Dean's Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Little Brothers, Weechesters, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Sam/Dean or gen, I don't ever want to lose you again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



Dean is trying to remain calm. Freaking out is not going to benefit him in any way. He needs to keep a clear head and focus on the task, even as a small shivers tremble through his body. He feels a little bit like crying, a sob almost tumbles out of his mouth before he catches the cry and chokes it back down. 

He has to be brave. Yet with every second that passes by with no sign of his missing little brother, his heart clenches tighter with fear. 

Dad is going to kill him, string him up and skin him alive for losing his little brother. It’s Dean’s job... no, his purpose in life. Watching out for Sammy is his mission because his baby brother is sweet and innocent and doesn’t know that there are two types of monsters in the world; the supernatural kind with sharp claws and black eyes and the human kind who are perverted men who like little boys a little too much and offer them sweet candy and a trusting smile before doing very bad things to them. 

Dean shudders, trying to keep his wits about him while his instincts are scolding him for not protecting his little brother. 

How did he lose his sibling in the mall anyway? Sammy was just beside him moments ago. The little boy was happily bouncing on his tippy toes as they got closer and closer to the counter, they were waiting their turn in line to get ice cream. Dean looked up at the sign for a second, trying to decide what yummy flavor of ice cream he wanted, and when he turned back to ask Sam what flavor he wanted the little boy was gone. 

Dad had a simple salt-and-burn hunt in town that would only take two hours; John gave Dean some money and told him to go to the mall and have some fun. The trip to the mall wasn’t very fun now…what started out as a festive day had become a nightmare. 

Dean stopped a few ladies, the power walkers who make laps around the mall, and a nice couple if they have seen Sammy, “Excuse me, have you seen a little boy about this high…” He raises his arm barely waist high, his heart tightening with terror when realizing just how small Sammy was. Tiny and helpless and vulnerable to evil monsters. 

Unfortunately, no one has seen the little boy. 

After another fifteen minutes of desperate searching and having no luck Dean is ready to find a mall cop and put out a missing child alert. The thought nearly makes him break down crying. What if he never saw Sammy again? He almost lost his brother the night of the fire, had John not rushed into the nursery to save him his brother would be gone. What if he has lost Sammy forever? 

Suddenly he hears his name called. “Dean! Hey Dean, look!” Sammy is skipping over to him, seemingly appearing out of thin air and waving what looks to be a black shirt. Dean gasps Sam’s name as his heart kicks out a sigh of relief. Sammy is not hurt at all, Dean’s eyes do a quick inspection and find no bumps or bruises or cuts. The little boy is happily smiling. 

Dean’s fear quickly turns to anger. “Sammy, what the hell?!” He grabs his brother by the skinny shoulders, not realizing he is squeezing roughly until his baby brother winces. He lightens his touch, but does not let go. “Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Why did you leave, where did you go? You know you’re not supposed to wander off by yourself. You are supposed to stay with me!” 

Sammy pervious perky happiness fades in a heartbeat, his bottom lip quivering as tears come to his eyes. “I’m sorry Dean, I wanted to surprise you.” 

“Surprise me? Sammy, what are you talking about?” His voice softness a little, it is then that he notices the item in Sam’s hand; it is in fact a shirt with a Led Zeppelin logo on it. 

Sammy holds the shirt up, offering it to Dean with big, sad puppy dog eyes. “It’s for your birthday, Dean. I was gonna surprise you. I saved up my allowance this month. I got it at the store over there…” Sammy turns around and points to the rock and roll shop across the way that has a big red sign in the window announcing ‘Going out of business, everything ninety percent off.’ The last remaining shirts are on display in the window for a bargain at three dollars. 

Their family doesn’t have much money to spend on gifts, and they don’t celebrate holidays, which is why Dean has forgot that today is a special day. But Sammy remembered his birthday and bought him a gift; the little boy is standing there with his little hands gripping the shirt and offering it to Dean, smiling so big his cute dimples where gleefully waving ‘Hello!’ 

Dean was sure his heart melted into a puddle of goo. Smiling brightly, he scoops up his baby brother and hugs him tightly, giving the little boy a big bear hug. Sammy giggles happily and hugs Dean, his little skinny arms woven around his neck. 

That night, with John home from a hunt, Sam snuggles up in his big brother arms, sound sleep and dream peacefully with his little fingers clasping the hem of Dean’s new Led Zeppelin shirt. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/175079.html?thread=37705191#/t37705191)


End file.
